Computer networks allow different computing systems that are remote from each other to communicate. Specifically, messages are passed between the different computing systems through the computer network. In some cases, a system administrator would like to prevent one computing device from sending or receiving messages from other computing devices. In order to block such messages, the system administrator may block messages based on the internet protocol (IP) address of the source of the message.